Monster High: Band Geeks
by the invader teen14
Summary: Based on the SpongeBob episode "Band Geeks". Chiller has to form a band for the New Salem stadium and the only option is the Monster High students, but when all else fails, can everyone make it up to him? wish him luck folks to see how this goes out. I own nothing but my OC'S.


**Monster High: Band Geeks.**

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, today I realized that there has never been a SpongeBob parody episode in the Monster High FanFiction archives and I thought, hey, why not make one? I enjoy SpongeBob and I thought this would be a great episode for this FanFiction.<p>

* * *

><p>This is a parody of Band geeks and will feature my OC's Thriller, Jake, Vampiress and Chiller. I own nothing but my OC's.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal but slow day in New Salem, most directly at Monster High where recess was being held. No one was really excited about anything, leaving them all bored out of their minds, in the Music Room of the school was the familiar Ultimate Monster, Chiller the werewolf, playing his guitar for some fun out of boredom. He continued to play when he heard the door knock, getting out from his seat, he walked towards the door and opened to see the school nurse with her medical kit.<p>

"Yeah, I thought I heard a dying student in here" the nurse said before the door was forcefully by the werewolf, now angry at the nurse's response to his music, Chiller cursed her under his breath and sat back down on his chair, he began to play his guitar again when he heard he heard his cellphone ring, he stopped playing his guitar and answered the phone.

"Hello, you reached the school of unrecognized talent" Chiller said.

"_Well hello there, Chiller_" a very familiar voice spoke through the phone, a voice Chiller knew very well and didn't like at all.

"Hello Lilith" Chiller said in annoyance.

"_So, I hear you go to Monster High now_" Lilith said.

"Well, yeah" Chiller said "what have you been doing in your miserable life" Chiller added a little smirk to his remark.

"_Very funny, but I just call to tell you that I'm the leader of a very big and famous now and we're to play at the New Salem stadium next week_" Lilith said, Chiller's face dropped in shock and disbelieve as he began to murmur.

"The New, New, New, New, New Salem stadium?!" he shouted.

"_That's right, I'm living your dream of becoming a musician! The thing is, though, I'm going to be busy next week and I won't be able to make it_" Lilith said.

_"Drama queen"_ Chiller thought.

"_I was hoping you and your band could cover for us, that is, if you have one_" Lilith said, Chiller began to sweat nervously and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I, um…" Lilith gave a loud laugh at the werewolf.

"_I knew it! You don't even have one!" she said smugly "well, I let you get back to the school stuff now_" Lilith was about to hang up when something snapped inside of Chiller and he shouted at the teen girl in the phone.

"HOLD IT YOU BRATTY HUMAN!" He shouted, snapping at the girl "you madam, are wrong to think that I didn't fulfill my dream that I shared in town and it just so happens that I do have a band and we're going to play at the stadium! How do you like that?" the werewolf gave a satisfied grin and placed his hand on his hip when Lilith scoffed.

"_Good luck next Tuesday" Lilith said "I hope the audience enjoys horrible music_" hanging up, Chiller began to process what he had just done, he began to panic as he looked at his guitar and realized his new dilemma.

"I need to drum up a band, fast!" he muttered, he then realized his pun and gave a small laugh "heh, heh, drum, heh, band humor" Chiller then started up his rocket boots and ran his way to the school copier, while grabbing some a pen and paper on the way.

* * *

><p>Andy Beast walked along the school's hallway as he walked to the next class, as he rounded a corner, he spotted a flyer with a heading that said: Read this. Being curious, he started to read it, noticing it was a band flyer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?" he asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then become part of the greatest musical sensation ever to hit New Salem" Avea said as she read a similar flyer to her friends in the Creeperteria.<p>

* * *

><p>"And be forever adored by thousands of monsters and humans you don't know" Vampiress read a flyer, taped to the school activity board, in another part of the school, Jake was reading a flyer while sitting in a bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not to mention, free refreshments" he said as he smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Practice begins tonight, eight thirty sharp" Draculaura said as she hanged from her locker with Frankie and Thriller reading it with her.<p>

"Compliments of Chiller the werewolf, the ultimate monster?" Thriller asked with disbelieve "Chiller is making a band?"

* * *

><p>Chiller looked at his watch as he made his way to the Monster High auditorium with musical supplies in his Master energy ball, the watch displayed the time which was 8:35 PM, meaning he was five minutes late, the werewolf groaned and walked on.<p>

"Great, that musical rental clerk made me late" he said with anger "I just hope this whole ordeal ends well" Chiller knew of all the stuff that went on in this school and deeply wished nothing bad would happened, Chiller walked up to the doors of the auditorium and went inside to see all the students were gathered in seats, talking to each other quite loudly. Chiller made his way to the front and faced the ground "people! People! Settle down!" no one listened to him and he growled "I said SETTLE DOWN!" he roared, everyone quieted down and turned their attention to Chiller, giving a sign of relieve, he began "Okay, how many of you have played musical instruments before?" Toralei raised her hand "yes?" he asked.

'Do instruments of torture count?" she asked.

"Uh, no" he replied.

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Jake asked dumbly, Chiller gave him a strange look.

"No Jake, mayonnaise is not an instrument" Chiller said, Jake raised his hand again "horse radish isn't an instrument either" Jake then put his hand down "okay, nobody has an experience" Chiller said "excluding Operetta and Johnny" he moved his eyes to the two said monsters and they nodded "fortunately, I have up-talent for all of you" after saying his clever joke, he began to laugh loudly, no one got the joke and he slowly stopped laughing down to a sheepish chuckle, an awkward silence passed through the auditorium.

"When do we get the free food?" Manny asked, breaking the silence.

"Alright, moving on" Chiller said "now just try to repeat after me" he took out his guitar and played a little note "now just repeat after me, brass section go!" Bram, Dougey and Neighthan played the same note with their instruments "good, good, now the wind!" Cleo, Vampiress and Lothar played the same note as well "and the drums!" Thriller, Frankie and Holt picked up their drumsticks but with all the flute-like instruments, they got confused easily and put the sticks in their mouths to try to play the same note, but after a minute of straining themselves, the drumsticks flew out of their mouths and shot forward, pinning Chiller against the wall, everyone gasped but Chiller only sighed "too bad that didn't kill me" he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's just try stepping in rhythm" Chiller said, growing frustrated "now I want everyone to stand in rows of five".<p>

"Is this the part where we start kicking?" Whisp asked.

"No Whisp, that's a chorus line" Chiller said frustrated, Jake jumped out of his seat in excitement.

"Kicking? I wanna do some kicking?" he shouted and did a powerful kick into Howleen's right leg.

"Why you!" she growled and pounced on him, beating him up, slowly, the two started to inch out of the auditorium, Howleen beating the Northian invader all the way, once they went into the hallway with doors closing behind them, the sounds of scuffling were heard, suddenly, Jake gave out a scream of pain and agony and it echoed throughout the school. Silence passed as everyone starred wide eyed when the doors suddenly opened to reveal a satisfied Howleen with a grin on her face and took her seat next to Twyla, the doors creaked open as Jake poked his head in "whoever won the 2014 football tournament, nice work" he said as he walked back into the auditorium, revealing his entire body shoved into a trumpet with his legs sticking out of one end and his head sticking out of the other, Jake walked back to his seat and sat back down. As he did so, the handle of the trumpet slid down and the noise burst out of his mouth. Silence passed throughout the room until Heath burst out laughing and everyone joined in and the entire auditorium was filled with laughter.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Chiller mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Day two.<p>

* * *

><p>All the students were walking in the streets of New Salem, playing their instruments, they were practicing for the big night of their performance, as they walked, Chiller was at the front as he encouraged everyone to go onward.<p>

"Alright everyone! We're doing great!" he shouted "New Salem stadium, here we come! Flag twirlers, I wanna see some spinning!" the two flag twirlers in the front were Bonita and Skelita, at the sound of Chiller's command, the two started to twirl their flags faster.

"Flag twirlers! C'mon! let's move, move, move!" Chiller shouted, Bonita and Skelita began to spin their flags faster but when they suddenly went a little too fast, the two monsters started to fly into the air, everyone stopped and stare in amazement as the two flew upwards and into a blimp, when they made contact, a massive explosion erupted, causing everyone to shield their eye. Once the explosion was gone, the students looked back at the sky, completely shocked at what just happened. Deuce began to play a pitiful tune through a horn, everyone closed their eyes and put their hands on their chests in respect, Chiller slowly lay down on the ground with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Day three.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the auditorium, everyone was practicing with their instruments, though Bonita and Skelita sat across the room, wrapped from head to toe in bandages, Chiller then approached Hoodude, the rag doll being held a harmonica in his hands.<p>

"Hey Hoodude, how's that harmonica solo going?" he asked.

"Tremendous! Wanna see?" Hoodude asked as he began to blow heavily in the instrument, due to his lips being only plush, he didn't really make any progress and he continued to blow loudly for three minutes before finally passing out, his cheeks were red and he didn't look like he was getting up. Chiller look down at him with shock and nudged his foot to see if the voodoo doll was still conscious, nothing happened, Chiller then called Clawdeen over to take Hoodude to the school nurse, three days in and already a mess was made.

* * *

><p>Day four.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, this is our last night together before the show!" Chiller said enthusiastically to everyone before putting on a nervous look on his face and started to rub the back of his head "and I know no one has improved since we began" he pointed over to Jake, he was chewing on his trumpet "but I have a theory" Chiller continued "people talk loud when they want to act smart, right?"<p>

"Correct!" Jackson shouted in angreement.

"Well, maybe if we play loud, people might think we're good, everybody ready?" the students raised their instruments and smiled excitedly "and one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!" all the windows in Monster High shattered as the blast of mixed and horrible music played, the sound died down a few seconds later, Chiller stood wide eyed with his hair all over his body was blow off, his face pulled upwards with his mouth at the forehead and his rocket boots blown off. His conducting stick snapped in half "okay new theory" he began to speak again "maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us".

"Well maybe we wouldn't play so bad if some people didn't try to play with pointy nails!" Gory shouted, upon hear those last two words, Cleo growled and turned to face the vampire.

"What did you say, punk?" she asked dangerously.

"Pointy. NAILS!" Gory repeated defiantly.

"Well, these nails aren't just for nail polish, you know!" Cleo said, making a gesture where she was clawing the air.

"Bring it on, mummy! Bring it on!" Gory said as the two locked forehead to forehead, as the tension rose between the two, Thriller stepped between them and tried to push them away from each other.

"No people, let's be smart and put it off" Thriller said as he came between the two, trying to prevent the fight.

"Oh ho, ho! So now the werewolf is gonna preach to us!" Scarah snapped, angry mumbles started to spread throughout the crowd while Chiller looked at the students with nervousness.

"Okay" he began with his voice sounding a little shaking "I know tensions are high-" but before he could finish the sentence, everyone broke out into a dangerously violent riot. Clawd and Heath were yelling at each other when Vampiress ran up and smashed a drum through Heath "there's a deposit on the equipment people!" Chiller shouted, hoping they would stop but to no avail, Cleo and Gory began to run at each other with clarinets held out in jousting-like fashions when they began to skid as Manny held out two cymbals and clashed the struments together as they trapped the two"settle down, pleaser!" Chiller shouted in a panicking voice, Howleen and Gil faced each other as Gil held out a xilephone as a shield while Howleen held out two sticks, she started to spin the said objects and thrust them forward and broke the xilephone apart. Gil looked at the broken piece of equipment and took off screaming, before Howleen could pursue him, Jake ran up to her and kicked her again. Growling with anger, Howleen grabbed another trumpet and chased after the alien as he ran away in fear once he saw the instrument, a nearby wall clock moved its hand to the next minute and began to ring, everyone noticed this and immediately stopped in mid-fight, looking at the clock, a silence passed through the auditorium.

"Hey, class is over" Valentine said, everyone then started talking to each other happily as if nothing even happened, as they made their way to the doors, they swung opened to reveal a saddened Chiller the werewolf with a hopeless look on his face.

"Well, you did it" he said "you took all hope that I had of successfully accomplishing this, one chance of beating Lilith at a talent, and you all crushed it" Chiller said "just crushed it completely, I really expected better of all of you, I guess I'm just a loser for that" Chiller turned around and looked at everyone with his sad expression "don't bother showing up tomorrow, I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident, so thanks, thanks for nothing" Chiller then walked out of the room and left without another word, hanging his head in defeat. Once he was gone, everyone stared at him, guilty that they upset him washed over them.

"You're welcome" Jake said, being the usual moronic alien he is.

"What kind of monsters are we?" Frankie asked "our friend, a fellow monster, came to us in his hour of need and we failed him" she then faced the crowd with a sad face "I mean, Chiller's a monster hero! Clawdeen, when Howleen was trapped in that fire last week, who rescued her?"

"A fireman" Clawdeen replied.

"Andy, when your heart gave out from all the intense exercise you put yourself through, who revived you?" Frankie asked as she turned to Andy.

"Some guy in an ambulance" Andy answered.

"And Thriller' Frankie said as she turned to the young werewolf "what exactly Chiller do for you to save the world?"

"He risked himself to keep his promise to Mary Ann" Thruller said "which was to protect mankind".

"Right!" Frankie said as she smiled "so why don't we just pretend that Chiller was a fireman, or some guy in an ambulance, or just look back at all the things he did to keep Mary Ann's promise! Then we can pull together and figure out what it truly means, to be in a marching band!"

"Yeah for the fireman!" Rocco shouted and everyone began to cheer, everyone then grabbed their instruments and got into position while Frankie ran up to the front and held up a conducting stick.

"Now let's make Chiller proud!" Frankie said as she raised the stick "a-one, a-two, a-skiddly diddly-doo!"

* * *

><p>Chiller walked to the New Salem Stadium where he was suppsed to have his band preform when he stopped and looked at it with hope lost in his heart before walking on.<p>

"They're just going to have to find another band to play" he sighed "I just don't hope that-"

"Hello Chiller" Lilith said at the entrance.

"LILITH DOESN'T FIND OUT!" he screamed at the sight of his rival, Chiller's heart nearly stopped as he slowly stepped forward, his heart beating faster than usual "w-what're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to watch you blow it" Lilith snickered as she smirked at him and looked over his shoulder ''so where's your band?"

"Uhh…" Chiller said as he began to sweat nervously "they couldn't come, they… Died".

"Oh really?" Lilith asked as she took another look "then who's that?" Chiller looked behind himself and let out a scream of terror when he saw all the students standing behind him, dressed in their band uniforms.

"We're ready to perform Chiller!" Thriller said proudly.

"Well Chiller" Lilith began "this is exactly how I pictured your band to look" Chiller looked as Thriller stood confidently, Twyla did a small dance of excitement, Dougey began to scratch behind his ear and Abbey began to pick her nose, what everyone else doing, that's up to your imagination.

"It's their preparation stances" Chiller mumbled, Lilith began to mumble to herself as everyone walked down the stadium hallway and soon entered a big glass dome, Chiller groaned and banged his head against the side of the dome.

"I think it's time to call myself failure the werewolf" Chiller said with disappointment.

"That's the spirit Chiller!" Frankie said with cheer, there was a jerk in the dome and it started to rise up and soon it rose into the middle of a football field and came to a stop, as the monsters looked on in slight confusion as the announcers voice was heard.

"Alright football fans! Put your hands together for New Salem's super band!" surrounding the field, hundreds of monsters and humans from different parts of the world sat in the seats and cheered loudly with excitement.

"That's a lot of people!" Tywla said as she looked around.

"Maybe we're in one of those football games that are shown on international Television" Frankie said.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Cleo mumbled.

"Okay everyone" Chilller said as he faced the students, he turned back slightly to see Lilith with a smug look on her face, he gulped his spit nervously and continued before turning back to everyone "let's get this over with, one, two, three, four…" he closed his eyes and waited for the worst but what he heard was completely different from what he expected. The students that stood in the front stood in rows and began to blow a few notes that actually sounded great. once they finished, Chiller opened his left eye and looked at everyone in surprise, then, Hoodude started to play a techno-note on a keyboard, as he played, the students with the horns moved aside and a spotlight turned on to reveal Thriller with a microphone in his hands and looking down, he slowly raised his head and began to sing.

_"The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall!"_

Chiller now stared wide-eyed in shock as he mouth formed a gap.

_"Will never sacrifice their will!"_

Another spotlight shone and revealed Jake with drums, wearing sunglasses as he played his solo, many spotlights then began to sine with different lights of colors and shined throughout the students as they played their instruments.

_"Don't ever look back, on the world closing in. the only attack, with your wings in the wind! Oh the games will begin!"_

Chiller looked back at Lilith, who was shock as well, Chiller gave a wide smirk to his rival in a way that says _"in your face"_

_"And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah! And it's ours for the taking, it's our time for the fight!"_

The humans and monsters in their seats took out candles and lighters and started to sway back and forth, Lilith looked at everything in shock and clutched his chest, having a seizure, she fell down on a medical bed that two paramedics brought and rolled her out of the dome while Chiller watched her leave with a slight wave goodbye, satisfaction washed over him as he threw his hands in the air in victory as smoke machines went off behind him.

_"And the one who's last to fall!"_

Draculaura slid onto her knees and performed her guitar solo as Jake did with his drums, Chiller could barely hold in his excitement as he jumped into the air with the best of happiness, knowing he had accomplished in beating his rival, this was the day he knows Lilith will never forget and neither will he.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

* * *

><p>Done! And in one day! Leave a review to tell me how you guys liked it!<p> 


End file.
